This invention relates to an animal feed and industrial mixer having staggered rotor paddles and method for making and using same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,672 shows a feed mixer having a rotor in FIG. 9 which includes paddles 146 that are movably mounted to the ends of arms 128. This movable mounting adds to the cost of production and is less desirable for mixing. The rotor shown in FIG. 9 of the '672 patent also shows bars 132 which extend between the arm assemblies 128, 130 and hinder proper mixing. In addition, the paddles 146 extend between the arm assemblies 128, 130. It has been found that these arms 132 and paddles 146 hinder the mixing action that is obtained with the rotor shown in FIG. 9.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,008 and 4,756,626 show similar mixers wherein the arms extending outwardly from the rotor shaft of the larger rotor 24 are tangentially mounted with respect to the outer cylindrical surface of the rotor shaft. This patent also shows bars 30 which extend between the various arm assemblies and hinder the mixing action created during the rotation of rotor 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,920 shows an agitator 10. There are several deficiencies of agitator 10. It is utilized with augers 24, 26, that are positioned on opposite sides of agitator 10, rather than having an upper auger and a lower auger positioned on one side of the agitator. Considerably less thorough mixing occurs with this structure and the mixing time is also more. The '920 patent also shows paddles 18 that are canted with respect to the axis of shaft 11 so as to impart an axial movement to the material being mixed. Furthermore the shafts or arms 20 have blades extending radially outwardly therefrom that also impart an axial movement to the material being mixed.
In contrast, the present invention has arms that are free from blades or other members. It also has paddles that are parallel to the axis of the rotor shaft. Consequently the paddles of the present invention lift and tumble the ingredients being mixed and do not impart an axial motion to the ingredients being mixed. Furthermore the present invention has an upper and lower auger on one side of the rotor that impart axial movement in opposite directions to the materials being mixed. It also has no bars connecting the outer ends of the arms. The result is improved mixing action, more thorough mixing, and reduced mixing time over the above prior art references.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed and industrial mixer having improved staggered rotor paddles thereon and a method for making and using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of arm assemblies having paddles on the outer ends thereof which are circumferentially staggered with respect to the various arm assemblies mounted on the rotor shaft.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of arm assemblies attached to a shaft and extending radially outwardly therefrom wherein the paddles are affixed to and held against movement with respect to the outer ends of the arms of each assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed mixer wherein the paddles each have flexible members attached thereto, with flexible edges extending in a radial direction beyond the paddles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of paddles each having a paddle edge extending a predetermined length parallel to the shaft of the rotor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mixer that is extremely effective in mixing animal feed mixtures containing ethanol by products such as wet distiller's grain.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of arm assemblies having paddles with predetermined length of edges, each of the paddles overlapping the adjacent paddles on the arm assemblies for effective clean out.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of arm assemblies having paddles affixed to the outer ends thereof and being free from bars or members connecting between the various arm assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a rotor having a plurality of arm assemblies mounted on the ends thereof and having a plurality of paddles affixed to the outer ends of the arms, the paddles turning rotation of the rotor imparting only lifting and tumbling action and not imparting any axial or end to end movement with respect to the rotation of the rotor.
A further object of the present invention is the shortening of mixing time to sometimes as much as ½ of the time needed for prior mixers.
A further object of the present invention is upper and lower augers that impart axial movement of the mixture in opposite directions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an animal feed and industrial mixer which is improved in appearance, has an improved mixing action, and which is durable during its operation.